


Experiments

by MyKaleidoscope



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKaleidoscope/pseuds/MyKaleidoscope
Summary: Gordon and Alyx finally get a moment or two alone, but everyone at White Forest seems to be as invested in their relationship as they are.
Relationships: Gordon Freeman/Alyx Vance
Kudos: 33





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy, fluffy little one-off that I needed to write. Enjoy!

"Gordon, look,” Alyx says, smiling that incomparable smile. It’s part teasing, part encouragement, and he can’t turn away. “We’re alone,” she says. “Can you believe it?”

He can’t believe it. He won’t let himself. In an instant, the world could transform itself again. They could be surrounded at any moment - by enemies bent on their destruction; by friends devoted to their salvation - either way, there’s no chance this solitude can last.

“Gordon, I..." her gaze drops to the floor, then returns to him. His eyes meet hers and he smiles a lopsided smile, encouraging her to continue. She steps toward him, just a couple of steps. He could meet her halfway, but he wants to see where this is going, first.

They’re in Kleiner’s lab at White Forest. Kleiner’s gone after some part, or some person, or something. He’ll be back soon. How soon?

“You look really, really...nice in that lab coat,” she says, and he’s fairly certain that’s not all she wanted to say, but she’s become hesitant, all of a sudden. Is it shyness, or something else? She takes another step and he feels his breath beginning to quicken. She’s close enough now he can just make out her scent - soap, and sweat, and just a hint of machinery, or motor oil - something industrial and not at all unpleasant. She stares at him and her eyes narrow slightly as she tilts her head. “You’re not going to make this any easier on me, are you?” she says.

He has to think about the question. He’s been waiting for this, but now anxiety is making him uncertain. He’d rather like for her to continue, and he’s unsure what she’d like for him to do. He cocks his head slightly and shakes it, "No.”

She laughs and rolls her eyes. “Dammit, Gordon,” she says. She moves one step closer. She’s almost within arm’s reach, now, and it would be so easy to close the distance between them. But he’s committed to another course of action. The experiment has begun, and he has to follow it through to its conclusion. He places his hand on the desk beside him, and leans over ever so slightly, never taking his eyes off hers. “You," she says, “are a pain.” Her eyes seem to sparkle.

She takes another step, closer still. She’s a fair bit shorter than him, and has to crane her neck up slightly to meet his gaze. The gesture exposes the soft skin behind her ear, naked thanks to her headband, and he eyes it for a moment before the amusement in her expression regains his attention. “Is there something you’d like to say?” she says, and moves even closer. Now there’s only an infinitesimal bit of space between them. He can hear her breathing, steady and deep.

She reaches for his hand on the desk. Hers is warm and calloused. He takes in the feeling of it. She takes his other hand, and now they’re standing face to face, and she’s still looking up at him. “Gordon,” she says, “don’t you think you’d better kiss me?”

He freezes. In the many ways this moment has played out in his mind, this has never happened. He stares at her like an animal caught in a car’s headlights. She’s still smiling, but her eyebrows have creased. “Gordon?” she says.

He clears his throat. Opens his mouth as if to say something; closes it again. He’s still holding her hands. He squeezes them and pulls her in, closing the last bit of distance between them. She presses against him. Her body feels warm, and so inviting. He swallows hard, and tilts his head toward hers. She reaches up to meet him and their lips press together. They linger there, and he feels certain he’s going to completely lose himself in the feeling. Her lips part, just slightly, and he can taste her, and she’s perfect.

After a long while, they part. “That,” she says, “was nice.” The experiment a success, he feels emboldened. Still holding her hands in his, he sits down on the desk, and then pulls her into an embrace. She nestles against his neck and he kisses her head. She murmurs in pleasure and pulls back. From this position she’s a little bit taller than he, and she smiles down at him. She kisses him again, more hungrily this time. He places his hands on her hips and lets them rest there for a moment, then pulls her in closer. Now there’s no space at all between their bodies, and he can feel her heart beating. Her heart rate is rather elevated, he realizes, and then he realizes his is, too, and he laughs.

She pulls back a little. “Gordon?” she says, “What’s funny?”

He presses his hand against her chest, and she smiles in understanding. She takes his hand in hers and moves it toward the opening of her sweatshirt. His breath catches again, and again he becomes uncertain. He pulls his hand away, takes off his glasses, folds them, and places them in the pocket of his lab coat. He looks back at her. She stares directly into his eyes, and they see each other for the first time without a window of glass between them. She takes off her jacket and deposits it on a stool nearby. She unzips her hoodie, revealing a tight-fitting tank top beneath. He reaches out and caresses the outline of her breast. She smiles and closes her eyes.

She lets him explore her body for a while, then pulls him to his feet so she can remove the lab coat. She lays it down gently on the desk beside him, the begins to unbutton his shirt. He clasps her hands and glances at a clock on the wall near the door. She rolls her eyes and nods. “Right,” she says. “That would be...awkward.”

Still, there’s less between them now than there was - less space, less anxiety, less hesitation - and they fall into one another, pressing their bodies together. He takes her face gently and tilts it toward his. There’s no hesitation now, as they passionately kiss and explore one another with their hands.

Then the door opens on squeaky hinges, and Isaac Kleiner walks in. “Oh,” he says, just as they pull apart. “Oh my. I’m so terribly sorry.” Then his embarrassed expression blooms into a smile. “Why, this is an excellent development!" he says. “I can assure you, my dear, your father would be most pleased. Most pleased.”

Redness spreads across Alyx’s cheeks, but she smiles as she looks at the floor. Gordon clears his throat and retrieves his lab coat, as Alyx fetches her sweatshirt.

“You two young people have nothing to be ashamed of. Nothing whatsoever,” Izzy proclaims, as he busies himself with whatever work he’s recently left behind. Then he stops and looks at them. “In fact, if you’d like for me to leave you alone -”

“It’s okay,” Alyx says. “But...thanks.” She looks at Gordon, still blushing. He can barely meet her eyes, but he’s smiling, nonetheless.

Alyx says, “I’ll just...go finish working on that engine. But, Gordon?”

He looks at her and smiles.

“I’ll see you soon,” she says, and hurries out of the lab. He watches her go.

After a time, he realizes Dr. Kleiner is watching him. “For the love of humanity, son, go after her!” the old man says. “Civilization won’t rebuild itself!”

He stares at his mentor for a moment, waiting for the punchline. Realizing there isn’t one, he grins, and nods in thanks.

“Make haste, my boy,” Kleiner says. “A woman like Miss Vance won’t wait forever. Please don’t ask me how I know. Why, have I told you the story -"

Gordon doesn’t wait to hear the rest.

==========

He looks for Alyx in the garage, and when he doesn’t find her there, he realizes he’s an idiot. He hurries back to her quarters and nearly enters unannounced. He stops himself, and raps lightly on the door. “Who is it?” she asks brightly, and when he doesn’t answer, she calls, “If it’s Gordon, come on in.”

He finds her sitting on the floor in her tank top and jeans. Her legs are folded beneath her, and she’s stretching her arms above her head. She smiles at him. “It’s how I relax,” she says, and rises up to greet him. This time, she strolls directly toward him and wraps her arms around his shoulders. “I missed you,” she says. He puts his arms around her and pulls her close. Again, they press their lips together. This time, there’s no need to rush, but the sense of urgency remains. She reaches for the buttons on his shirt, and undoes them one by one. His breath quickens again, in time with hers. She pushes his shirt away from his shoulders and stands back, waiting for him to make the next move.

He steps forward and peels off her tank top, then the simple bra underneath. He gazes intently at her bared breasts, so perfect. He wants to touch her, but he’s uncertain.

“Gordon,” she says. He meets her eyes as she unzips her jeans and slowly steps out of them. Now she’s clad in no more than her underpants, and he’s stuck in place, incapable of making another move. She smiles and shakes her head, then reaches for the buckle of his belt. “Do I really have to do everything?” she says, still smiling.

He takes a step back and tries to find his courage. It’s been there, in the very recent past. He’s fought monsters, and monstrous humans. All he has to do now is face the woman he loves. Is that what this is? Yes. He unbuckles his belt and pulls it from his waistband, never taking his eyes of Alyx. She’s watching him, her eyes focused on his, but they drop toward his pants as he eases them off. Now they’re both standing in nothing but their underwear, and the tension between them is undeniable. Time for another experiment.

Alyx stares at him, her gaze and her breathing steady. After a moment, she steps forward, tucks her fingers under the waistband of his briefs, and slides them to the floor. She lets her hand graze his thigh as she stands back up, and his breath stutters. Now the only thing between them is a minuscule breadth of space, and her own underwear. “Please,” she says. He presses his hand against her pubic bone, then slips it between her legs. Her breath quickens as he slides her panties aside and caresses her. “Oh,” she says, sighing. He continues to tease her with the fingers of one hand, and passes the other over her breasts. Her nipples stiffen in response, and she moans lightly.

Desire overtakes him, and he slides his fingers inside her, kneading her outside with his thumb. She moans and leans into his touch, then reaches out for him. She takes him in her hand and together they touch one another, cooing and moaning, until they can no longer stand to be even this far apart. He slides her underwear down over her waist and past her thighs, pausing to press his lips against her as he makes his way down. She falls back against her bed, inviting him in, and he forgets his mission as he presses his face between her legs, exploring her with his lips and tongue, as she writhes and moans with unabashed pleasure. She winds her leg around his shoulders, pulling him in closer, and cries out his name as her orgasm takes over.

“Please,” she says. “Please.” He lies back on the bed and puts his hands on her hips, guides her toward him. Now it’s she who seems uncertain, and he checks her readiness with a look. “Please, yes,” she says, and he guides himself inside her, anticipating her with everything in his being. There’s the moment of contact, then the wonderful sensation of sliding inside her. She gasps softly, and gives him a look that will become his undoing. Her eyes, heavy-lidded, lock on his, and she rolls against him, sighing. Together, they ride waves of pleasure, until he reaches his own peak, and shudders inside of her, gripping her arms with what strength he has left. She lets loose a little yelp, and collapses against his chest. They cling to one another, their breathing deep and steady, their happiness absolute.

==========

They drift to sleep together, and are awakened by a knock at the door. “Al?” comes Barney’s voice. “Alyx, I hate to bother you, but -”

Wrapped in a sheet, Gordon opens the door, and smiles at his old friend.

“Gordon? Well, I’ll be damned. To tell you the truth, Dr. Kleiner’s looking for you. He said I could find you here. I told him he was crazy as a shithouse rat, but...whaddya know. Oh, sorry, Alyx.” He casts his eyes aside as Alyx approaches, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

“It’s okay, Barn,” she says. “I figure you should be the second to congratulate us.”

“Second?” Barney says. A looks of realization washes over his face. “Kleiner? Are you serious? Oh, come on, you two, who had you pegged in the first place!”

Gordon laughs, and Alyx joins him. “Alright,” Barney says, “you win. Seriously, I’m happy for you. Could have spared me the embarrassment of having Kleiner send me here, of all people.” He looks at the two of them, then appears to become suddenly aware of the state they’re in. “Hey, I’ll see you two at dinner,” he says, backing out of the room. “And, you know, congratulations, or whatever it is you’re supposed to say at a time like this. Seriously, I’m happy for you.”

As Barney hurries away, Gordon and Alyx turn and smile at one another. “I guess it’s time for us to get back to work,” Alyx says. Gordon kisses her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips. He considers this experiment an unqualified success.


End file.
